encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 189
Pwersa is the one hundred eighty-ninth episode overall and the forty-first episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on April 6, 2017. Summary The episode opens in Lireo, where Danaya informs Ybrahim that Hagorn still lives; the sisters only kept it a secret for they know that everyone will try to attempt to kill him, and he was only incarcerated per Pirena's request. Alena said that other than Avria, they will probably have to fight him. Luna asked what her father's name is. Hagorn introduced himself as the true King of Hathoria. Luna said Hagorn was said to be dead, and reputedly bad. Hagorn told her not to let herself be deceived by the Diwatas, the reason why they got separated. Hitano asks Pirena why they were going close to Hathoria. Pirena said she feels that Ether had brought Luna to Hagorn. Hitano was surprised, but Pirena told him that she doesn't have time to explain everything. Hagorn orders his soldier to prepare food for Deshna. Ether asked Hagorn to keep his word, and he said he would come with Deshna with her. Cassiopea said she could not read the man's mind. Imaw asked for permission to view the man's past with his Balintataw, which was given. They confirmed that he was Emre. They were about to worship him but Emre stopped them, saying that they don't need to do it since he has a lower status and he is not the Bathala that they knew. Emre said he would need her help in beating Arde, Ether and Keros, and to recover Devas from the traitors. Cassiopea said the Diwatas need her in the war in Encantadia. Emre told her that the war in Encantadia cannot be won while Devas is in the hands of the enemy. Mira suddenly appears to Pirena, who was moved when she saw her. Pirena broke into tears, but Mira assured her that she is real, and embraced her. Pirena realized that her daughter is dead, and avoids 'Mira's' stab. Even so, Pirena refused to hurt Avria while she is in the guise of Mira. Avria's energy starts to beat Pirena. Hitano intervened by slashing Avria, and she reverts to her true form. Avria said that she accepts their declaration of war. Imaw asked how Emre could possibly help Cassiopea fight his fellow Bathalas now that he has become ordinary. Emre said power is not the only thing through which the deities may be fought; he knows them, their strength and weaknesses, and what is important to them. Emre said that the Diwatas, Sapiryans, Hathors and their allies would be beaten by Etheria, as long as Devas is held by their enemies; Etheria will only consume them and more lives will be lost, especially since Etheria will be assisted by his enemies. He also said that he doesn't need his power to learn what the outcome would be — Lireo and its allies would be defeated by Etheria. Emre orders them to tell this to the Diwatas. Cassiopea and Imaw decide to tell the others what Emre said. Imaw invited Emre to come with them, but he said he had to look for an important person. Emre said they'll meet again when they're ready to accompany him to Devas. Aquil watches Danaya. She feels his presence and he hides. Pirena tells Danaya that Avria had accepted the declaration of war. Pirena, Alena, Danaya and Hitano teleport away. Paopao, Muyak and Ariana wonder where the royals and the soldiers were. Aquil informs them that they had gone to the primary fort to meet the enemy army. Cassiopea and Imaw appeared, who was surprised when they heard what Aquil said. Paopao, Muyak and Ariana wanted to follow, but Cassiopea said they should remain, as they would send the royals back. Pirena, Danaya, Alena, Mayca, Muros, and Hitano, leading their combined Sapiryan, Diwata and Hathor army, prepared to attack Etheria. Pirena instructed her Hathor army to wait for orders. Mayca informed Danaya that Ybrahim and his army are waiting at the border of Sapiro, and they will meet on their journey towards Etheria. Danaya orders Muros to prepare everyone. Meanwhile, Avria sends out her army to welcome the enemies. Ether advised her to use her gems first. Avria asked what the Gems can do. Suddenly, the allied armies begin to gasp for air. Only Hitano was unaffected. Avria laughed, saying that it was too easy to beat the enemy. Avria thanked Ether for her advice, and the Air Gem for obeying her. Ether advised her to watch until they slowly run out of air. Pirena lost consciousness. Danaya used the Earth Gem to order the plants and trees to supply them with air, while Alena asked the Water Gem to make the plants and trees grow. While Emre was walking with his pets, he was noticed by Etherian soldiers. One of the soldiers ordered him to identify himself. Emre asked if they will recognize him if he did so. They attacked him, and he slew them all. The plants generated enough air to revive the allied army. Muros said he still feels weak. Alena said they should rest in order to recover. Meanwhile, Avria gets angry when she saw her feat foiled. Pirena was grateful that the Earth Gem had been returned. Danaya said that they should thank Cassiopea for she was the one who recovered the Earth Gem. Pirena said that she was the reason why her daughter and niece are gone. They were about to advance when Cassiopea appeared with Imaw, telling them not to attack. Pirena gets angry at her. Ether said the Sang'gres used their minds. Avria said she would personally lead the war. Ether told her to leave it to Asval, as well as one other person who had joined them. Hagorn appeared with Luna. Avria said that she knew Ether will able to change Hagorn's mind and saw the reason why. Hagorn told Avria that he could rely on her. He teleports away with Luna. Avria wonders if he could be trusted. Ether said she could use him, for now. Hagorn leaves Luna in his camp. Luna confronts Hagorn for siding with Avria, who had killed Lira, Mira and her friend. Hagorn said he is a wise king, and he knows what she is saying. Hagorn said he hates Avria, but has to keep his word to Ether, for now. Hagorn assured her that he would avenge Mira and her friend one day. Hagorn then kissed Luna on the head. Cassiopea informs them what Emre had said; they should delay the war until Devas was recovered. Pirena said there is no assurance that Devas can be recovered. Danaya and Alena believed Cassiopea, but Pirena remained steadfast. Pirena leaves with her army to go to Ybrahim. Pirena informs Ybrahim that she had seen that it was Asval who killed their daughters. It was agreed that they would jointly make Asval pay. Danaya orders Muros to put their army on the defensive. Mayca wanted to go to Ybrahim to notify him about what is happening, but Alena says he must surely have been informed by now. Pirena told Ybrahim that Danaya and Alena had been won over by Cassiopea. Wantuk sees the Etherians led by Asval and Andora with his telescope. Ybrahim orders his soldiers to prepare. Memorable Quotes References